


Hey, Purgatory 2.0

by spnsmile



Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Purgatory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean making Castiel jealous in their second trip in Purgatory until Benny takes it up a notch.  Castiel is unamused.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Hey, Purgatory 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Was a tumblr post. Thank you for pushing 😅 @dean-is-my-sexuality and studio-hatter! For you guys!

Castiel constantly rolling his eyes at Dean and Benny while standing in the background, noting the two's familiarity and proximity when they whisper of plan and tactic. Kicking the ground when Dean smiles at something Benny said and growling when Benny gets too grabby and handsy. 

One day Benny turns to Dean and said... "Your angel turn loony again? Coz I think right now he wants a piece of me. Why are you makin him jealous?" 

"I don't." 

"Oh, I know you, brother. If you wanna spice things up I can always help. I can kiss you if you like." 

Dean too shock gets pulled by the collar. He sees Benny's face come closer, almost shuts his eyes close preparing for the smack. Except it doesn't come. He is choked actually. Something is holding him back.

Opening his eyes, Benny's face is an inch away, but Benny isn't looking at him but behind him. Castiel is holding the back of Dean's jacket, and pulling him back with razor eyes on Benny. 

_“What are you doing…”_ comes the low growl. 

Benny whispered a hasty “good luck” before bolting up. Dean was sure he glimpsed a smirk on his friend’s face before he disappeared into the trees. 

The moment they were alone, Dean swallows hard. He carefully looks up at the angel now beside him after a last begrudging pull. Castiel has not let go of his collar nor has he stopped glaring at the spot where Benny disappeared.

Then the dragging happens. Dean gasps as Castiel suddenly yanked him backwards with a flick of his wrist. Typical moments Dean remembers Cas is a holy fucking Angel of the Lord. 

Dean's back hits a nearby tree. He swallows the groan that escaped his lips when Castiel’s face inches from his own. The angel has firm grip in his collar, heel of palm pushing keeping him in place .

Dean has a moment to panic. 

“What the hell, Cas!?”

Castiel searches his eyes, brows contorted, eyes almost squinting. 

“Why was he doing this?” Castiel asks, leaning closely Dean presses back when the tips of their noses touch. Dean's cheeks burn. 

“Cas, space, dammit!”

“You and Benny have no established space?”

“It’s not like that—”

“Then why?”

“You don’t need to know! Now let me damn go!”

The moment Cas looked down though, the blue eyes lost their edge to be replaced by pure sadness. Dean quits struggling. Castiel letting go of him looking downcast.

Dean wants to kick himself for being an asshole even though he’s always been. But it’s just mean to always put it all on the angel just because of his own unresolved feelings. 

And now he hurts Cas again. 

“Is Benny a better friend to you than I ever was?”

Ah shit. He didn't mean... Ah _shit shit shit_. The hunter shakes his head, eager to explain. 

“It's nothing like that, Cas. He was just helping me out.”

“And it’s something I can’t do?” Castiel’s intense eyes, iris narrowing in the pool of blue, zeroes on the hunter. “You’ve barely spoken five words to me, you don’t even hold my shoulder… yet you let him touch you… and he makes you laugh the way I can never do anymore. I haven’t seen you smile in a very long time, Dean and yet with him, it’s so easy… so I must admit… I am uneasy and I need to know… why you let him come at you in an intimate gesture?”

“Cas, it was just a kiss, we were just messing around.”

But Castiel shakes his head, his lips tight, his eyes knowing more than he’s showing. 

“I don’t think it’s as innocent as you’d like to believe, Dean. Because you are already very fond of him. You care very much about him, it was easy for him to take you… kiss you because you let him. It wouldn’t have happened to anyone else. And I’m afraid with your current intimacy sealed with a kiss, I… don’t think I can stay around to see that. Of course I will be very happy for you, Dean. But I will not stay.”

“You mean you’re gonna leave me?”

“I can bear any pain for you, Dean Winchester. But just now, this…”

Dean stares at Castiel with jaw hanging open. 

“Cas…Cas, are you…really... _jealous_?”

Castiel blinks, his features turning carefully blank. Dean forgets breathing. He watches the angel’s eyes dilate, watch him slowly step backward to give him air. But Castiel never looked away. 

“Dean, I… jealousy is a human emotion and I’m an angel.” he stammers like he’s stomping the thought in his brain. But Castiel ever the spanner in the work shakes his head. “But I suppose, in the grand scheme of things… I was jealous. I am jealous. I am sorry, Dean. I have failed you again.”

Dean grabs Castiel’s lapel and jerks him into his space. The collision of their chests is nothing to the sweet taste of the angel’s lips against his. Castiel keeps a straight expression, his shock unable to show. Dean pulls breathlessly away.

“Kiss me, Cas.” he urges, licking Castiel's lip that refuses him a respond. 

“What is this Dean?” Cas asks, wide eyes and breathing hard, fingers scratching the hunter’s shoulders. Dean leans for another soft kiss, dipping his forehead on the angel’s and sighing.

“Well, I was very fond of you first. Now we sealed it with a kiss. I think you know what happens next.”

Castiel stares at Dean, really stares. Then his palms are cupping Dean’s cheeks, holding him still as he captures the hunter’s mouth. Dean smiles on the kiss. Closing his eyes, he deepens the kiss with a goading tongue, Castiel not shying away because he’s seen this many times. Humans passionately in love would do it in vow of eternal bonding. He and Dean are bonding. 

Castiel pulls up suddenly. Dean groans.

“What about Benny?”

“He’s fine. Told you we were only fooling around.”

“Are we fooling around?” Cas asks uncertainly. Dean shakes his head.

“Hell, no. But I thought we’re not talking to each other?”

“We’re not.” Castiel whispers, pulling Dean for another deep kiss. “At least, I don’t think I plan on making you say coherent words.” He traces the tip of his nose long the hunter’s jaw line to his neck, kissing there. Dean smirks.

“That a threat?” 

“A promise. The threat part is why Benny was trying to kiss you?” Castiel growls again. 

Oh, really shit. Angels and Monster fighting over him? Benny will laugh his ass off the serious angel, then get killed because he and Dean are both idiots to test the patience of an angel. 

“Cas…”

“I think it’s about time me and Benny have a talk.” Castiel bites Dean’s lower lip and runs his tongue on the seams.

  
From out of the woods, Dean can hear a loud familiar exasperated groan. He grimaces. But Castiel’s mouth are hot on his own. He cannot help the groan now as he carded his fingers on the angel’s messy hair. 

Cas tastes like fucking margaritas he can easily get drunk. He smiles and sinks his fingers on the angel’s nape. 

Castiel stops kissing him looking down at the hunter with almost shining eyes. 

“You smiled.” He explains. 

“I’m getting laid, of course I’m smiling.” At Castiel’s squint, Dean blurts, “Uh… I’m getting laid right?”

“We’re in Purgatory. I do not advise letting our guards down even for a moment.”

“But what happens in Purgatory—” Dean insists

“Is us both dying with our genitals exposed in the air. Do you want that, Dean? I didn’t think so. ”

“Gee, Cas. Way to turn me on.” Dean frown. Castiel seemingly watching his every expression with tender eyes. A long pause. Dean sighs. “Really nothing gonna happen Cas?”

Castiel shakes his head with an apologetic smile. “Nothing.”

“Must not want me too much, huh.”  
Castiel sighs, dropping his head on the hunter’s shoulder, burying it down, then finally biting his shoulder. Dean responds with a nip on his lobe.

“ _Dean_.” Castiel shudders. 

Dean smiles cheekily, hands pulling his angel close around the hips. 

“Hey, Mr. No- gettin-laid in Purgatory, that your angel blade or you just missed me?”  
Castiel grumbles. Dean chuckles. 

So maybe something can happen after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel could never resist that Hunter anyway 😅 thank you!


End file.
